


Beginning Anew

by LaynaMC7



Series: A Super Trilogy [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), H2O: Just Add Water, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Death, F/M, Family, Prophecy, Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaMC7/pseuds/LaynaMC7
Summary: The first of a super trilogy.Let us Begin…Avengers… Ever think they have time for anything but saving the world?  Well they do.  Mainly to train, but who says they can’t fall in love along the way?  Watch as one ordinary woman gets pulled into this world, and finds herself doing things she’s never imagined, with a man totally out of her league.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I started writing this after the first Avengers movie, and before Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but didn’t want to change it, so just try and remember this is before Captain America 2. Thank You! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Word Count: 11,422
> 
> *I don’t own these characters, but I do own this story and its sequels.*

**Prologue**

I felt like everything I trained for has finally paid off. I could officially be part of the team, and effect the world. I felt like I had all the power of the world in the palms of my hands. But it wasn't a burden, it was a gift. I have all this power and I can now use it to save the people I care about, and more. I finally felt like the person I was meant to be, after all this time of feeling so lost my whole life. 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was just a normal day for me. We were getting ready to run our lines again. Being in Broadway musicals was harder than I thought it was going to be when I was in college. But I loved to do it, and people thought I was really good. It felt like hours later, but when we got out of rehearsals, there was a man waiting outside the theater doors. He seemed to be waiting for someone, and then he started looking at me, and said,

"Are you Isabelle Watson?"

I replied, "That depends on who is asking."

"Don't worry I'm not here to get an autograph, or hurt you. My boss sent me here to talk to you."

Then he held up some sort of official badge, which was kind of assuring, but made me feel uneasy.

I said, "Then yes, I am Isabelle Watson." We shook hands, and for some reason, even though his hands were strong, they seemed soft and gentle in a way. I also got a good look at his face. Definitely handsome. Kind eyes, and a nice smile. But there was also something to be afraid of when you looked at him. I couldn't figure out what it was though. After we shook hands, he gestured for me to follow him to the car, and I stopped by the door, unsure of what I was doing. As attractive as he was, I like to think I know better.

He saw the concern on my face, and said to me, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Clint Barton."

"Hello Clint, so, not to seem rude, but I don't feel getting into a car with a stranger. So maybe you'd like to tell me where are you taking me?"

"No, it's not rude at all, you are probably very confused right now. But I can promise that you are not in any danger whatsoever.  I can't tell you much, except that I'm just taking you to see my boss.  He is very interesting in speaking to you."

He was so sincere and honest, I couldn't help but trust him. But then again, he could be acting. I knew self defense, so if he tried anything, I would know exactly what to do. So he helped me into the car, and got in the other side. Then he told me that he was taking me to his workplace. I was a little unsure now because I realized he didn't look like a famous singer or actor on Broadway or in movies. But it was too late to turn back now. On the way to wherever we were going, Clint explained to me that his boss had been looking for me for a while, and that I was pretty important to his organization. When the car stopped, I looked out the window, and I realized we were on the docks. I was getting very nervous, because now I felt I was in for something bad. Clint saw the worry on my face, smiled at me and told me not to be scared. I wished I could tell him that I wasn't scared, just really confused. But I couldn't gather up enough courage. Being around him made me feel weaker than I've ever been. Physically and mentally. What's going on with me? If this is what being lovestruck is like, than I don't want to feel it ever again.  He walked me towards one of the ends of the docks, and that's when I saw it. It was gigantic, it looked like a aircraft carrier, only a little bigger. Okay, a lot bigger. Clint walked me onto it, and led me into it. I saw people everywhere, and most of them were in fitted navy blue body suits, and others were in just suits and ties. Clint kept walking me, and some people started looking, almost staring at me. I tried not to look back, but they were so intriguing. We kept walking until we got to a room, that looked much like a conference room. There was a man standing there, he was tall, and was wearing all black. He turned around when he heard us coming in, and I was a little surprised to see he had an eyepatch on his left eye. I was very scared now. He gestured for Clint and I to sit down.

He said, "Hello Isabelle, my name is Nick Fury."

"Hello Nick. Do you mind me asking why I'm here?"

"Of course not, you must be very confused right now."

Trust me, I was.

He asked me, "Have you heard of the Avengers?"

I replied, "The superheroes that saved the world from those aliens? Then yes, I have."

He looked a little surprised, and said to me, "Do you agree with those who think they are heroes?"

"Yes, because if they didn't fight the aliens, we would all be dead by now. So yes, I do think they are heroes."

"Well," he said to me, "They all work for me. And I run the most covert organization in the world. We are called: S.H.I.E.L.D: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

I just stared at him. Then looked at Clint, who seemed to be very calm about this.

Then Nick said, "Before you ask any questions, the reason you are here is because a very reliable source tells me that nine years from now, the Avengers will face an enemy too much for them to handle, except one. The One. The one Avenger who will save Earth from this enemy. And twelve years from when the enemy appears, the One will defeat him."

When he paused, I asked before he could finish, "Then what am I here for?"

Nick was patient with me, and responded, "Our source told us that the Avenger would be a woman, one that would not officially be part of the team for about a year. The source also told us what she looked like, and we got right on it. We have been searching for a month, and we finally found her."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

Then I blurted out, "ME? But I'm not anything like an Avenger, I don't even remember the last time I hit someone, let alone save an entire planet!"

"I know this may be confusing," Nick started.

"Confusing? This is just ridiculous! I can't be a hero, I'm an actress for goodness sake!"

I wanted to storm right out of there, but Clint stopped me. Without thinking, I used every self defense technique I remembered on him. But seeing as I was weaker than usual around him, he blocked my every move without difficulty, until finally I gave up and sat down. Nick just stood there watching the whole thing. But mostly watching me, like he was testing me.

"Anyway, we showed your picture to our source, and she said that you were the One. Plus, if you trained with us, you could learn to use those moves the offensive way, and take Clint down easily."

I heard a soft chuckle from Clint behind me.

"Ok, if I really am this special Avenger, and I stay, what will I do about my regular job?"

Nick told me that I'd have to maintain cover, and go on with my life like nothing's changed. He also told me that I would gain many privileges joining SHIELD. I didn't know what was going on in my head, but I said yes. But I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

It’s been a year, and I’ve met all of the Avengers, trained my butt off, succeeded as an actress by getting a big part in a movie series, and fell in love. Clint was and is a great teacher, and so were Steve and Natasha. Clint and I got really close, realized our love for each other, and now we are married. During the first half of the year of training, I was just doing the basics, hand-to-hand combat, and pushing my flexibility and agility to the limit. But the best part about the first half, however, was training with my weapon.

Clint was a grandmaster archer and superb athlete. Has exceptional arm strength, enhanced eye sight, and is a master martial artist, tactician, acrobat, marksman, and swordsman. Natasha was amazing with guns, and her weapons that S.H.I.E.L.D. designed for her, especially the “Widow’s Bite.” It’s a special weapon that is a band of pellets wrapped around her wrist, which administer nine-thousand volts of electricity each pellet. It’s pretty powerful. She also has an enhanced immune system, an abnormally superior athletic condition, extensive military, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and espionage training. Steve has Olympics-level athleticism, and peak human physiological conditioning. As well as a mater martial artist, agility expert, tactician, and marksman. Me, well I am now the best dual swords wielding person in the world. I have a pair of Vibranium swords. (Yes, Vibranum, the same metal they used in Captain's shield. The rarest metal in the world.) I’ve tried to do some research from where they got it, but it’s Above Classified. I’m training to be a superb athlete, have a lot of arm strength, be a master martial artist, tactician, acrobat, marksman, and swordsman like Clint. Mainly because our weapons are so similar, and everything else is just basics. I already have enhanced eye sight and hearing. I’m also going through some espionage training with Natasha, and Steve and Clint take turns training me during the week.

While working with S.H.I.E.L.D., I have become Agent Isabelle Watson, and one of the special privileges Director Fury was talking about, was an injection of S.H.I.E.L.D’s form of the Super Soldier Serum, (the serum used to make Steve Captain America) so me and some other agents don’t age as fast as we should. Including me, Clint, Natasha, and Steve.

Also, in the first half of the year, I have been taking advantage of the research materials, and found something that changed my life forever. I was researching mutants, and things related to them, when I saw: Mako Island, Mutant Transformation. I looked into it, told Clint I had to skip training that day, and asked Director Fury if I could take a jet to Australia. He allowed me to go as long as Natasha went with me. Natasha said she would go, and we got to Australia later that day.

It wasn’t nighttime yet in Australia, but the sun was setting. The jet took us directly to Mako Island, and I told Natasha my plan on the way. She listened intently, and asked me a couple questions when I was done.

“And you are absolutely sure you want to do this? Cause we can turn back anytime.”

I smiled. “I’m positive. If I had known this was possible before, I would have done this years ago. And right now, I feel like it would really help me become the Avenger I’m meant to be.”

She chuckled. “Well you aren’t an Avenger yet.” I laughed with her.   
All I kept thinking about was where my life was six months ago. This was never a possibility in my head. I know superheroes, aliens, and other worlds exist, but being a superhero myself never crossed my mind.

We were on our way to an island off the coast of Australia, called Mako Island. We got to the volcano in the center of the island, and the moon was finally up. It was a full moon that night, which was perfect timing for everything. Natasha and I slid down a rope down the center of the volcano, and waited by the side of the small pool of water directly under the opening. I wore a bathing suit under my workout clothes, knowing I was going to wet. So I took off my shirt and shorts, while I waited for the moon to position itself correctly. When the moon was almost directly over the volcano opening, I got into the small pool of water. The water was really warm. Then, the moon was directly overhead, and at the same time, the water in the pool started bubbling, the moon seemed to be shining directly on me, and there seemed to be floating golden sparks. I felt something surging within me. I wasn’t scared, and it didn’t matter at this point, because there was no going back. When the moon wasn’t overhead anymore, I got out of the water, and sat next to Natasha.

“Did it work?” she asked.

I said, “There’s only one way to find out.”

I jumped back into the water, brought my head back up, and ten seconds later, I felt different. Heavier, but strong. I saw Natasha staring at me. I looked down, and there it was, my tail. I had done it, I was a mermaid. The top and tail, were a nice mixture of orange and yellow, with a little bit of gold. I knew it would look like this because of the research I did.

Three other girls who are natives here, discovered this pool by accident. Their names are Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. They have a friend Bella, who became a mermaid in Ireland. They even got one mermaid power each. Cleo has the power to manipulate and expand liquids. She mastered her power, and can now also manipulate, control, and create wind. Rikki has the power to heat anything, and has also mastered her power, and can create thunder, lighting, thunder storms, and fire. Emma has the power to freeze anything. She has mastered her power as well, and can create snow. Lastly, Bella. She has the power to turn any liquid into a gelatin form, and can harden that gelatin into a special lightweight glass. We become mermaids ten seconds after coming in contact with any liquid. I got out of the water, and realized that I might not have a power at all. I dried myself off, and transformed back. I decided to check tomorrow, and see if I had a power, and tell Clint everything. Which I didn’t know what to feel about it.

I went to train an hour early, before Clint got there. I had time to figure out what my power was, and I was pretty nervous; I got a tub of water set up to find out my power before he came.

I had very strong hearing, so I heard Clint walking from fifty feet away. When he came into the training room, I noticed that he noticed the tub of water.

“Uhh, what’s with the giant tub of water?”

I smiled at him. “Well if you would just be a little patient, I’ll show you that it’s for a special kind of training.” He just looked at me with a doubtful face.

“First, I can only train you to use your swords and a bow, to be a master assassin, and to reach your physical peak. Second, where were you yesterday?”

I frowned. “Obviously I know you can’t train me with this, I meant just train by myself, like with my swords. And I went to Australia with Natasha. Why? Well you will see. Just trust me.”

He laughed softly. “You know that you are the only person I trust. So show me what’s so important so we can train.” He smiled at me.

Man am I so lucky to have a guy like him. Even Clint is more trustworthy than most actors. He even broke things off with other agent to be with me. That’s the moment he proved how much he cares and loved me. My heart was racing. I showed him the research I found on Mako, and I gave him some time to read it. When he was done, Clint asked,

“Are you saying that you are-”

I cut him off saying “ A mermaid? yes, yes I am.” He looked at me with a bewildered expression, and I sat down and dipped my hand into the water.

“One, two, three, four...” I counted to myself, and six seconds later, I transformed. Clint just stared.

Then I said, “I went to Mako Island for this, and I knew it would be an advantage when I fought.”

“Why would it be an advantage?”, he asked.

I told him, “Because I have mermaid powers. I can manipulate and expand liquids, heat things, freeze things, and turn liquids into a gelatin form. Once I’ve mastered these powers, I can manipulate and create wind, create thunder, lightning, thunderstorms, and fire. I can also create snow, and harden the gelatin into a special glass.”

While explaining, I was showing Clint the powers. He just stared in awe. I dried myself with my powers, and stood up. I held his hand, and said,

“Clint, don’t be scared. When I did this, I knew what I wanted, and I knew it would make me stronger.” But before he could answer, I heard footsteps some way away. It was Natasha. When she saw us, she figured I had told him, and said with a laugh,

“So Clint, how does it feel to be in love with a mermaid?” He chuckled and replied,

“It definitely different, but worth it.” I looked up and smiled at him.

We trained for the next three hours, and I wasn’t even tired by the end of it. I was used to long workouts. Just in an average week, I would have three days of five hour dance rehearsals for broadway, and 3 days of two hour long workouts at the gym. So when we finished training, I wasn’t even close to being exhausted.

“Well I guess that’s it for today.” Clint said with a sigh.

“I’m running out of things to teach you.” I sighed too.

Then I started walking over to the side of the room where my water was, sand he followed me. I grabbed my bottle, opened it, took one gulp. closed it, and put it back down. Clint did the same.

“Well you could teach me how to use a bow better. You never know when I’m going to need it.”

He laughed softly. “I don’t see a time when that will ever happen, but ok.” I scoffed.

“So you think you are the only one who is worthy to wield a bow and arrow?”

I said in a sarcastic tone. He walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked straight at me and said,

“You are capable of so much. But I really don’t see you using a bow. You are so good with swords it’s like they were meant for you. So instead of a bow, how about we train with swords. We haven’t done much of that this week. Especially since Steve is training you instead of me tomorrow.” Then he kissed my forehead, and started walking towards the weapons shelf on the other side of the room. I followed him, and grabbed my swords and knives, as he grabbed a sword and a couple of knives. Then he went to the left of the shelf, and set up the training room to have an army of robots attacking us in an abandoned warehouse. Clint looked back at me, and asked,

“Are you ready?”

I smiled and replied, “I’m always ready.”

“Alright. Let’s do this. I want to see how much you can do without me telling you anything.”

We continued to train for about and hour, just fighting fake robots. I even stopped a robot from attacking Clint. The whole thing itself is a hologram, but when I comes to the fake people you are fighting, the technology becomes more real, and whatever wounds they give you feel real, but aren’t really there. After training Clint and I were exhausted.

“Well it looks like you do absolutely fine without me telling you what to do, but we still need to work your way up to doing all that completely alone. But right now, let’s go eat. Cause Lord knows I’m hungry.” I laughed as we put our weapons up.

Then Clint put the training room back to normal. He came back next to me and held my hand, as I interlocked my fingers with his. I leaned my head on his chest, a he laid his head on mine. We were the perfect height to do that without any discomfort. Like we were made for each other. The silence was broken with Clint’s stomach growling. We both laughed.

“I guess we should go now. Seeing as your stomach can’t take it anymore.” I smiled at him. He smiled back, then kissed me on the forehead again.

“I really hope nobody took my pizza bagels.” Then we laughed together as we walked to the dining center.

During the second half of the year, believe it or not, was more intense. I was waking up in the middle of the night, almost screaming. Because of my strong sense of hearing, it was almost like seeing the immediate future, because I could hear anything or anyone before they arrived in the room. So I often woke up screaming because I was seeing fragments of a battle. To put it simpler, I can see the future. I can see it on command, or it comes to me out of nowhere. But it is very helpful, because when it comes to me without command, it is warning me of coming danger. When I command it, I can search for anything. The downsides are the nightmares and the pain. It is almost like a brick hitting your head because it is just a dump load of pictures and sounds coming in my head all at once.

Once the vision is over, I can almost rewind, and slow the vision down to understand it more. At first it freaked me and all the Avengers out, but now we all understand, and it doesn’t worry us anymore. Unless, of course, the vision is of danger.

But I’m not the only one with sleeping problems. Clint’s room is right next to mine, and I often hear him yelling in his sleep. I find myself sleeping on his floor often. When he starts to yell, I go to his room, and wake him up carefully. He’s usually having nightmares about the war with Loki, and having Loki in his head. He says the only thing keeping him from going crazy is the fact that his mind is very resilient, and he was constantly fighting to get Loki out of his head last year. Then we would talk a little more, he would lay on the bed as I sat on the floor holding his hand, and he would slowly fall back asleep with no nightmares for the rest of the night. I end up being too tired to go back to my own room, and I couldn’t bring myself to leave Clint. So I would fall asleep on the floor, but my grip on his hand never loosened. A lot of times, he would wake up before me and put me on his bed while he went off to do some stuff for Director Fury. I never stayed in bed with him, because I don’t want to tempt either of us to go farther than where we were.  I didn't want to risk ruining something so great.  Clint understands why, and doesn’t push, which is great to me, because I know that he loves me for who I am, and not what I look like.

Oh, and if you had been wondering, the rest of the Avengers and I are really good friends, even Tony. He’s actually a better person than what you see in the news. And Pepper is one of my best friends. But Tony does tease me a lot about the mermaid thing. I guess that’s what friends are for. 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three** ****

I woke up screaming. I remember the pain being excruciating. Clint, Natasha, and Steve ran into my room wondering what was happening. I told them that I didn't understand what I saw, and that it was to hard to go back and search for it. We decided to let me try again tomorrow. But I didn’t get anymore sleep that night.

After getting the day started, I tried to search again, but I still couldn't break everything down. After a while, Clint told me to try if it ever shows up again. Later that day, S.H.I.E.L.D. presented me with my own suit. I’m going to be called: The Siren. The suit isn't that bad, it is lightweight, lightly armored, waterproof, can hold my swords, a gun, an extra gun magazine, and it doesn't look bad either. Ever since I got my powers, I have been using them to my advantage, and training with them every possible second. I eventually mastered them within a month, and now I can fly. I use the wind to push me in any direction, but I can only do it with my hands. Thats when Tony comes in. He is basically the expert on that type of flying, and I have been working with him at the Tower. I’ve learned to support myself with one hand while flying, and hold an average sized person while doing that.   
  
My normal job as a Broadway actress is good, I've actually been offered a job as a supporting character in a movie series. So I quit Broadway, and met with the director, and he gave me the part. (After I auditioned of course.) We are going to start rehearsals in 3 months, the series is going to take about four years, but I am very excited. Plus they want me to be featured on the soundtrack. Life was finally getting better.

The best part though, was Clint. A week or two after I got my suit, he proposed. We were to be married a month before my rehearsals start. We are going to have a church officiated wedding, but only us. I have to stay away from any contact with my family whatsoever. They told me that when I first took the job. Director Fury gave me a chance to explain (lie) to them, and I haven't talked to them since. The weeks after that were very difficult. But Clint help me to feel better.   
  
I started having the same vision I saw two weeks ago everyday for a week. I finally got it to slow down, and I wished I hadn’t. There was going to be another war. Extraterrestrial war. Not with Loki though. With an actual alien. He was big, a red-violet, and had what looked like bright purple eyes. I heard the name Thanos throughout the vision. He was coming alone, but that wasn’t a very comforting thought. I heard that Loki "borrowed" the Chitari, and I'm guessing from Thanos. I am also guessing that Thanos was coming to finish the job he sent Loki here to do. I didn't see any of us dying, but there was this big, bright light, near the end of the vision. Thats when it hurts the most. From my calculations, it seems like we will be going into war in a month. Director Fury held a meeting with all the Avengers (except Thor) to discuss my vision, and how to prepare. We will be training our butts off from now on. Not 24/7, but close. I was prepared, but even though I could see the future, I was still unsure and afraid.

All of us were training for three weeks without a break. Everyday was eat, train, eat, and sleep. I could tell that Clint was worried about me. I told him on the night of our engagement that we have to promise to protect each other no matter what, that we can never doubt each other, and that whatever is coming, we have to give our all and help protect the team. We promised right then and there.

Clint and I weren't the only ones in love though. Steve and Natasha fell in love, and are planning to be married that same day as Clint and I. We all wondered and talked about what would happen if we had children, and they even asked if I could "see" it in our future. I told them I couldn't see that far, and if we did end up having kids, we would train them to be the "Next Avengers."

A week later, Thor appeared, and knew basically everything about the coming war. We had 3 days left. S.H.I.E.L.D. somehow had New York City evacuated, and these were our days of rest, strategizing, and getting our plans together. Before we knew it, the day had come. I don't know how, but Thanos somehow opened a portal, and there he was.

We all took a Quinjet. Even Tony. Cause he didn’t want to come close to running out of power like last time. Clint and I were piloting. We didn’t say anything to each other, but we did make eye contact often, know exactly what was going on in each other’s heads. We have that special connection, like we can basically read each other’s minds, just by looking at each other.

As we flew around, we looked for Thanos.

“Clint, I’m getting something on my radar.”   
  
Before he could answer I got a blast of pain in my head. The vision ended, but before I could react, something hit the Quinjet, and we started spinning around out of control. Clint and I tried to get control of the ship, but it was impossible.

“We are going to have to land! Prepare for impact!” Clint said to us.

Then there was a flash of purple and gold in front of the Quinjet. Before anyone could stop me, I opened the drop doors, and flew out of the jet. We were over water, and there was no way we were going to make it to solid ground to land in time. I gathered up about a ton of water, and made a sphere around the Quinjet once I got a good aim on it. It was really hard to hold a moving object, not to mention a heavy one at that. I started flying towards the city, carrying the jet behind me. I was trying to make my way to Avenger’s Tower. It used to be Stark Tower, but after it got messed up during the first war, Tony designed a meeting place for the Avengers, but it isn’t completely finished yet. Lucky for me, the helipad on top is. I set the jet on top, and there the water back to the ocean. Then Clint came running towards me, and hugged me close to him.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again.” He said with a relieved tone. I laughed, and pulled away from him.

“Well first, you would have crashed into the water with debris flying everywhere, possibly getting hurt, and therefore lessoning your chance of getting out of the water. Second, I won’t be able to reach my potential as a hero if you hold me back.”

I just barely reached up on my toes and kissed his forehead. My shoes were tall enough That I was only two inches shorter than Clint. Not five. Then I walked past him, and towards the team. He followed me a couple seconds later. Everyone looked at me as I walked over.

“That was pretty impressive. I didn’t know you had that in you.” Tony said.  
“Well I need to use my powers for something. And I’ve been training for things like that since I got my powers. It’s just that no one has seen it. Anyways, does anyone have a plan?”

Steve spoke first. “It seems like he knew we were coming, and means to get rid of us before he does what he came here to do. Whatever that may be. So any plan we had before is basically nothing now.”

I was about to answer, but I was stopped by a vision that almost came too late. “Everybody get down!” I made a shield with my powers to cover the whole helipad just fast enough to miss a blast of energy that probably would have killed us in an instant. The blast broke my shield, and as Thanos got ready to blast us again, I grabbed my sword and threw it towards him. But he blocked it before it could even get close to him. He had a force field around him. Great. Then he did the last thing I expected. He spoke.

“You. You are the only one who can defeat me. And that is why you must be the first to die.”

No one else was reacting to this. Then I realized he had put his force field us, so know one else could hear. Everyone was trying to get in, but their efforts were useless. The battle hasn’t even started, and I’m going to be the first one to die. This can’t happen. But what did he mean, I’m the only one that can defeat him? Before I could contemplate further, he grabbed me by the neck, and I was hanging at least five feet up in the air. I didn’t even try to make him let go. I tried to remember my training for these types of situations. First, don’t struggle, you’ll waste oxygen that way. Second, use what’s around you. In this case, there was my water canister, my other sword, my gun, and my extra magazine. If only I had telekinesis, I could get my sword. And I’m almost out of water. I have to save it. But I didn’t look at what was around him. There was a weird glove on his other hand, and nothing on his person. I was starting to lose oxygen and focus. I went to my last resort. I reached far into my mind, where I knew all my power was stored. As I held to my power, I focused on Thanos’ mind. Then I forced a mental blast into his mind, making is feel like I actually punched him. I felt the mental energy leave me, as I felt his grasp release me as well. The force field disappeared, and I started falling to the ground. I wasn’t strong enough to fly, so I risked breaking a bone. But then I felt a pair of arms under me. Clint. Always my hero. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too tired. This was not a time to be tired though. I need to fight. I tried to fight the weariness, and push it in the back of my mind, but it was too much. I felt Clint lay me down on the ground. He never let go of my hand.

“Isabelle? Isabelle can you hear me? Say something, or squeeze my hand. Please honey. Anything.”

All I could do was let out a groan, and squeeze his hand with the tiniest pressure.

“Oh, thank God.” Clint breathed with a sigh of relief.

He lifted my head, and held it next to his. The fact that we are all fighting not only to protect the Earth, but protect each other, finally gave me the strength to open my eyes, and gain control of my body. I started breathing normally, pulled away from Clint, and sat up by myself. I looked around, and Thanos wasn’t there. Where was he? What is his plan? I just don’t understand any of this. Clint was still kneeling next to me, so I used him as support to stand up. He understood what I was doing, and held my arm as we stood up together. I let go of Clint to see if I was strong enough to stand up on my own. I was able to do it, so I started walking towards where Thanos blocked my sword. I saw that it was gone, but Thor walked over to me, and handed it to me.

“When Mjolnir could not break the shield, I tried to used your sword. As you can see, it did not. But the sword is unscathed.” I looked up and gave him a small smile. Then an idea came to me.

“Thank you Thor. I have a question for you.” I put the sword back in its holder, and walked towards the rest of the team. Thor followed me. When we got back next to the Quinjet, where everyone was standing, contemplating our attack.

“What is your question Isabelle?” Thor asked, and brought everyones attention towards me. Which is what I wanted, because everyone needed to hear the answer if Thor knew it.

“Do you know anything about that big glove Thanos was wearing? The one with all the different colored gems on it.” Thor stared at me in shock.

“That’s impossible. He shouldn’t have that. It’s just not possible. That would mean he has all six stones.” I was very confused. And I could tell everyone else was too. Then Tony of all people spoke.

“I don’t know if this means anything, but I did see energy readings almost exactly the same as the Tesseract’s.”

Thor sighed and said, “That means everything Tony. It means that Thanos has somehow gained all the Infinity Stones, and gotten them onto the Infinity Gauntlet, which is one of the most powerful objects in the universe. There is no way I can sum up all of the gems power for you all. Just know that the Infinity Gauntlet is the most powerful object in the universe, and has the ability to destroy everything.”

I think the same thing was going through all of our heads. This was bigger than we assumed. He has a weapon that is one of the most powerful objects in the universe, and the team barely survived fighting against just the Tesseract. Since no one else was speaking, I decided to ask the obvious question.

“Thor, is there any possible way we can defeat him, while all of us make it out alive?”   
  
He shook his head, and walked around with his hand on his chin. “Yes we can defeat him, but I do not know if we will all make it out of this alive. The only weakness he has, is the fact that he is not worthy of the Gauntlet. If you are not worthy of the Gauntlet, you cannot control its power, and therefore lose the ability to use its power.”

I knew what we had to do now. “So we just hold him off until he loses control. There’s no one he can hurt except us.”

Then Thor laughed. “I don’t think you realize how powerful the Gauntlet is. There is no ‘holding him off’, not without extreme sacrifices. Most likely death.”

Well thank you Thor for that wonderful insight. I was running out of ideas and we were running out of time. The mental blast I gave Thanos won’t last very long.

Then Steve spoke. “I think Isabelle is right. We should try and hold him off. And if we lose an Avenger or two, we know that it was for the good of the planet. This is what we are here to do. I know the sacrifice of our lives sounds like a lot, but I think that this is worth it.”

Man, he can really inspirational sometimes. It’s not fair. I didn’t want to die today, but this is what I was trained for. And what Thanos said about me being the only one to defeat him is kinda bothering me. I’m not even the most powerful one here. At least, I think I’m not.

We stayed on top of Avengers Tower, and tried to get ready, not really knowing what to prepare for. So we just had to trust our instincts, and hope they were enough. We let Captain strategize; he, Thor, and Black Widow are on the ground, Hawkeye is on a roof about a mile away from the Tower, Hulk is his “bodyguard”, and Iron Man and I are covering the skies. Not the best plan, but what else can we do? Plus, Thanos isn’t just going to sit around and wait for us to attack; Iron Man and I have to find him.

Then, out of nowhere, I had a vision of Thanos attacking me. I told Tony I though I found Thanos, but to keep looking, just in case. I landed in an alleyway, and the next thing I knew, he was right behind me. He started attacking me, but I pulled out my swords, and fought back with everything I had. Apparently it wasn't enough. I was already mentally exhausted, so thins was really pushing me past my limit. Thanos was about to kill me when he was shot in the back with an arrow. He was gone in what seemed an instant, but he was still out there somewhere. I made eye contact with Clint, and mouthed, "Thank you" to him, and then he left back to his "post". I stayed where I was, barely having the energy to stand up. If he can defeat me even without using the Gauntlet, I had a feeling we were going to lose. I know I’m not the strongest of us, but I was starting to lose hope. Which was very bad, seeing as the Avengers are supposed to be a symbol of hope.

But then I realized what Thanos was talking about when he said I was the only one who could stop him. When researching Mako Island, there was a report about a beam of light coming from the volcano where I got my powers, deflecting a meteor that was coming into Earth's atmosphere. (Which, by the way, is really bad.) The beam of light saved the planet, and I know what it was. It was energized water. A combination of all of the mermaid powers. Which I had. How did Thanos know that? I have no idea. But hopefully he was right about me defeating him, since it’s the only thing that could be powerful enough to stop him. There was a lake not far from where I was, and if I just pointed the beam the right way, it would hit, (or luckily kill) Thanos. I flew just over the lake. I don't know if Iron Man saw me, but if he did, he didn't ask any questions.

I told everyone through my earpiece I knew what to do, and that I needed them to get Thanos close to the lake, but they would lose my signal to everything. Clint asked what I was doing, but I told him not to worry, and to trust me.

I dropped into the water, and ten seconds later I was a mermaid. I waited to see Thanos before I started using my powers, since it would take all the energy I had left. Then I saw a flash of lightning, and Thanos shot backwards into my view. This was it. I got to a perfect angle, and started forming a tube of water with one hand, while forcing all my other powers out of the other. The only thing keeping my above water was my tail, and I was hoping that was enough. I saw the tube energizing. And it was perfectly aimed right at Thanos. I felt like everything I trained for has finally paid off. I could officially be part of the team, and effect the world. I finally felt like the person and mermaid I was meant to be. I was finally The Siren, and an Avenger.

The next thing I knew, I was’t in the water anymore, and that it was quiet. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. Iron Man was dripping water, so I figured he pulled me out. Most of the team sighed a sigh of relief, and I realized that I had done it. I had saved the world. And just think of it, two years ago, I didn’t think I would be here right now. Iron Man told me that when I hit Thanos, it knocked him out, then Thor used the Gauntlet to open a portal, and Hulk threw Thanos through it, and Thor went back home to Asgard with the Gauntlet. Well this was a lot less destructive than last time.

I dried myself off, transformed back into a human, and we all were called back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. We were all thanked for our hard work, and went back to living out less than normal lives. A month later, Clint and I were married, and had gotten an apartment. A month after that Natasha and Steve were married, they got an apartment in the same building as Clint and I, and I started rehearsals for the movie series.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It's been four years since the war, I was done with the movie series, (it was a big hit) and Natasha and I were both pregnant, and the Avengers got some new recruits, and my mermaid life got better. My life as an actress is now on hold, and while I was gone filming the movie series, we got new team members, and team meeting place.

The meeting place is called Avenger's Mansion. It has everything we need, Training Area, Meeting Room, bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a couple other rooms for whatever we need. Our new recruits are Henry (Hank) Pym, and Janet Pym. The husband and wife duo known as Ant-Man-Giant-Man, and Wasp. Our other recruit is T’Challa. He is the king of Wakanda, an african island that is the home of the rare metal, Vibranum (the metal used to create Captain’s shield, and my swords). He is called the Black Panther; the name has been in his family for who knows how long. They are even called the Black Panther Tribe. He married the mutant Storm, and she is now staying at the mansion while she is pregnant. To put it simpler, Me, Natasha, and Ororo (Storm) were pregnant at the same time, and our due dates were a week apart.

There is four more years until the "prophecy" about me comes to life. I am a little nervous, but I went up against the most powerful being in the planet; what could be worse than that?

Before I got pregnant, and after the movies were done, I took a trip to Australia. I didn't need to bring Natasha with me again, this was just a "me" trip. I stayed there for a week and made friends with three of the other mermaids, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella. I only told them of my actress identity. They told me that Emma was traveling with her family in Europe. One day, when I was in the volcano at Mako Island by myself, I saw that there was a crack in the wall. I wondered if I could seal it with my powers, using energized water. I didn't do it as big as in the war, only as small as a laser pointer, and then, something magical happened. I felt drawn to the "Moon Pool" as the girls call it, and I jumped in. Five minutes later, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were in the moon pool with me. (As mermaids, we have super speed underwater.) Then, the pool water was lifting all four of us, and were were transforming. Not into humans, but our mermaid selves were changing. We were mesmerizing.

Cleo's hair and tail was turning all different shades of purple and pink. Her mermaid self was becoming less plain, and more beautiful. These whimsical crests appeared on her arms. The same exact thing happened to all of us, but different colors. A combination of each of our favorite colors was what we were changing into. Rikki's was a mixture of oranges, yellows, and red. Bella's was a mixture of purples and blues. Mine was a mixture of blues and greens. (Picture on the bottom)

When it was all done, we were lowered back into the water, and we all just stared at each other. We realized that we had reached our full potential as mermaids. We went for a swim, felt more free, and just ourselves.

I returned back home after a couple days, and showed everybody what happened. They didn’t freak out, and that made my stress level go down a notch. Just a notch.

A week after I returned home, Clint received a mission, along with some other agents, and told me he would be gone for as long as it takes. He left three days later, promising me he would return home as soon as he could. I just told him not to worry, and to make sure that he would actually return home. A week after he left, I found out I was pregnant. A week after me, Natasha was pregnant, and a week after her, Ororo was pregnant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eight and a half months later, Natasha, Ororo, and I went into labor just two days apart. I had a beautiful baby girl, who I named Mia Emerald Barton. Natasha had a baby boy named James Rogers, and Ororo had a baby boy named Azari.

Clint still hadn’t returned, but he called me once a month. He helped me pick out Mia’s name.

We took care of the babies at Avenger’s Mansion, and they grew up to be the smartest kids I knew.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three years later, all the babies are three, talking like they are five, super smart, and Mia is still without her father. I never told her that she did or did not have a father, but I felt like she knew someone was missing, because she saw that Azari and James had their fathers. To keep Mia from feeling lonely, I created a lullaby for her. “Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high, and so it goes; under a bright, blue, endless sky…Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure…wave hello, and wave goodbye.” Then the day finally came when Clint returned home.

He fell in love with Mia right away, and she let him in immediately. The same night Clint came home, I woke up agonizingly screaming, and crying. Clint tried to comfort me, but it never would have worked. Not on a vision like this. I knew what the enemy was. The enemy that I was prophesied to defeat.

The next morning, Clint asked me what I saw, but I told him not to worry, and it was just something that was coming later in our lives. Then I realized, only a year. It had been nine years. It couldn’t be this soon. We had children, and finally were a family, and only get one year to be one, as far as I know.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I spent the next year training as much as I could, while helping take care of the kids, and spending time as a family. The kids had no idea about the prophecy, and they will never need to. I think even the Avengers have forgotten about it. Especially after nine years.

In three months, Mia, James, and Azari’s birthdays were coming up, and they were only turning four.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A month later, Janet was seven months pregnant. How bad a time can this have come? I don’t understand. We only get to be a family for four more months, then who knows what will happen? The only good thing that came out of this year, was me learning how to fly and make fight easier by manipulating the wind with my feet, and learning to manipulate the energized water. They both take a lot of will power, but it works, and it makes fighting in the skies easier.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The kids are turning four in a month, and Janet had her baby boy named Henry Pym Jr., last month. This couldn't get any worse. Could it?   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's been a month. I wasn't getting any visions, and nothing was out of the ordinary. But I was alert 24/7. Clint noticed I was on edge, and at first tried to get me to talk about it, but gave up after a week.

Even though each of their birthdays are only two days apart, we celebrated Mia, James, and Azari's birthday all together. Now all I have been doing is waiting.

Tony and Henry have been working on something super secret, and they wanted it to be a surprise. That should be interesting. Steve, Natasha, and Clint are discussing different strategies and such, for missions. And T'Challa is taking a day trip to Wakanda with one of our Quinjets we own at the mansion. We only have two, but thats enough for a team like ours.

The next day, after lunch, Tony and Hank were finished with their project. They brought it upstairs, and uncovered it. It was a giant robot looking thing. Almost like one of Tony's suits. Only bigger, and I don't think there is anyone inside of it. For some reason, it looked familiar, but I don't know why. When they turned it on, it's eyes and mouth were glowing red. Hank said that it is a prototype android for guarding at the supervillian prisons. It started scanning everyone, identifying who they were. I was last and when it scanned me, it turned against me. There must have been something in my body that was unknown to him. Maybe it had to do with me being a mermaid. It started attacking me, but I was slowing it down. I told everyone to get their children, and put them all in one of the Quinjets. I told Tony to fire both the Quinjets up, and to put the one with the babies on autopilot.

I remembered Tony and Hank said that they call it Ultron. I led Ultron outside, and flew to the ocean. (The Mansion was on a cliff facing the ocean.) I knew the jets would be here any second, so I tried to figure out a way to destroy him. Then I remembered why Ultron looked familiar. He was the enemy in my vision. The enemy in the prophecy. But he was a robot. This couldn't be. A robot is the enemy thats going to do whatever for twelve years, and the Avengers can't do anything about it? This is just stupid.

When we finally got over the ocean, I saw the Quinjets not to far behind. I pulled out my swords, and started fighting. He was very strong, and blocked almost every move. Probably another reason to scan all of us. When the Quinjets got to where Ultron and I were fighting, I gestured for them to go behind me.

I finally thought of something to slow him down. I started pulling a big enough wall of water up to cover the Quinjets and I. Then I energized it, so nothing could get through. I made an opening for me, and it sliced Ultron in half. I put the wall down, and he fell into the water.

Tony told me that he and Hank made Ultron waterproof, bulletproof, fireproof, and he can regenerate. He was made to guard supervillian prisions, so he had to be tough. I told Tony to find a far away place to hide. Then I went into the baby's Quinjet, and they were all still sleeping. Even one month old Pym. (Henry Pym Jr.) When Tony found us a destination, we flew there, and never looked back.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It's been twelve years. All of the Avengers, and our children are living in a huge dome that protects us from the constant wind and snow that we live in. Inside the dome, it is like a jungle. Each kid has their own bungalow, and in the center if the dome, there is a memorial site for the Avengers. It is a big circle, and there are short columns with each Avenger's hero name and symbol on it. Tony and I are the only "survivors". The kids don't know this, but when you put pressure on any of the symbols on the columns, the circle opens, revealing stairs. That is where the rest of the Avengers live and hide. And have been for twelve years.

When Mia, James, and Azari turned ten, I started to tell them the story of their parents. I told them about Ultron, and that all the Avengers escaped from Avenger’s Mansion. When I got to the part about “defeating” Ultron, I told them that all the Avengers, (except Tony and I) disappeared, and were never seen again. They accepted the story for the next six years, and during those years, I was training them as best as I could. They grew up to be worthy enough of following in the Avenger’s footsteps. Pym turned ten only two years ago, so he has only known the story for two years, and only training that long as well. I never thought I would ever be in the position of taking care of four kids by myself. Tony only helps with the training and technical stuff.  
  
What I never thought about until now, was that I am forty-four years old. And Clint was forty-nine. Where did time go? Has it really been twenty-two years? Then Clint and I have been married for twenty years. And the only time I got to be with Clint since Ultron, was when I was positive all the kids were sleeping.

The only things I don't know are, when Ultron will find and attack me, and where Thor is. He left after Thanos attacked those twenty years ago.

Tony had materials and resources to keep track of the “outside” world. Ultron had taken over half the globe. Including the United States. This was terrible. The world either remembers the Avengers, or doesn’t even know about them. The people who remember must think we are cowards.

After I made sure all the kids were sleeping, I went down to Clint and I’s room and stopped at the door. I sighed, and went in. Clint was already laying in bed, and when he saw me come in, he opened his arms. I laid in them, and burst out sobbing. He didn’t say anything, just tried to comfort me.

Earlier that day, Mia had asked to know more about her dad. When the others heard her ask, they started to wonder about their parents too.

I told them, “All of your parents were very brave, and were the best people and friends I knew.”

I told this to Clint between sobs. He still didn’t say anything.

I asked him, “Clint, do you know how much this pains me? Practically lying to the kids, and I can’t even talk about the team with my heart breaking. I can’t handle this anymore!”

My voice was breaking because of the crying. I don’t even know if he knows what I’m saying. He finally spoke.

“You were the bravest one of all of us to do this. And that makes me love you even more. You are amazing, and the kids love you. Once you defeat Ultron-”

I cut him off, “But I don’t think I can! I’m not strong enough!!”

“But thats what I’m trying to say.”, Clint said. “You were chosen for this because you are the only one strong enough for this.” He gestured to the door saying, “None of us have the power you have. We can make it through this. You can make it through this.”

I laid in his arms for another hour, got ready for bed, then laid with him for another hour. We just laid in silence until he gave me a long kiss goodnight. I think he fell asleep, with his arms still around me, but I know that I didn’t sleep at all. I didn’t have any visions, and I finally decided to workout. I carefully took his arms off from around me, and went outside.

I was surprised to see Tony out there fixing one of the cameras we have hidden in the “jungle”. I asked him why he was out here, and he said he needed to think.

“What about?”

“Mostly the 'outside' world.” He said.

I replied, “Well at least Pepper is safe.”

He replied “You call this safe? We are in a protective dome in the middle of a constant blizzard.”

I said to him, “At least you got to save her from New York. We are all unhappy here. I just spent an hour sobbing in my husband’s arms. You are just lucky that you don’t have to lie to your kid about it.”

I started tearing up again. I sat down and Tony came over to me. He sat down in front of me.

“I’m sorry for taking this out on you.”

“It’s not your fault Tony.”

“But it is,” he replied. It’s all my fault. I’m the one who came up with the idea for Ultron, and I just needed Hank’s help to build him.”

“Tony, that was so long ago. And it’s no one’s fault now. I’m the one who is supposed to defeat him. I haven’t even seen a vision of Ultron attacking.” Tony pondered that for a minute, and stood up.

“Maybe you’re right. Wow, I never thought I’d say that.” I laughed with him, and he helped me up.  
“I guess I’ll go spend some time with Pepper then. Considering that she is my wife and I love her and all.”

I chuckle, “Good idea.”.

I didn’t feel like training anymore, so I went inside, and laid with Clint. He was awake. Worrying about me, as usual. I told him I was okay, and laid in his arms again. I didn’t sleep, but I did relax. The next morning I went to eat and train with the kids. Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. I fell onto clenching my head in agony. Even though the kids knew I could see the future, they were still worried about me. I wondered for a second what Clint was feeling right now, because he could see me from below from the cameras.

When everything stopped, I lay panting on the ground. Tony had just arrived. Clint probably sent him over.

I saw the vision.

The one I was waiting for.

He was coming.

Ultron.

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I told the kids to go to their bungalows. I ran to the circle with Tony flying right behind me. I don’t know why I didn’t fly, I guess I felt that running was easier at the moment. I pressed one of the symbols, and jumped all the way down the stairs. I caught myself with my wind, and ran to Clint. All of the Avengers were in the camera room, and I ran into Clint’s arms. I started crying again. I didn’t care that everyone else was there. I got to the point when I couldn’t even hold myself up anymore. Clint carried me to our room, and sat on the bed with me in his lap.

I didn’t now how long we sat there, but I finally decided that I couldn’t delay the inevitable, and went outside. I gave Clint a kiss. I didn’t want to let go of him, but the kids were probably still in their bungalows, scared and confused. I went to their bungalow area, and called them out. What I was about to do will alter their lives forever.

From the pain and length of the vision, I knew that Ultron was coming later that day. The kids and I sat down, and I told them everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Even about the prophecy, which I swore not to tell them. I told them about their parents, and where they are staying. Thats when they started to get up. I stopped them with a wall I made with energized water, I now call just “beams” with water in a bottle that I have strapped to my belt. I told them that they can’t see their parents right now because Ultron was coming today. They argued that they would be safer below, with everyone, but I told them that was not true.

They went into their bungalows, and then I noticed something different. I smelled water. I walked a little further, and some yards away from the memorial circle, was a big pond or a small lake. I figured Tony cleared out some jungle, and put the water there. I went downstairs, and told everyone to stay there. I started to go back up, but Clint stopped me, pulled me to him, and kissed me. This was normal. This happened before the battle with Thanos. I pulled away, and stroked his cheek. I was trying not to cry.

“I love you, and I will protect you and our family with every fiber of my being.”

He stared into my eyes and replied, “I love you too. Fly back to me soon.”

I turned away, started up the stairs, and started to cry.

I walked to the lake, and five minutes later, I heard it. It was a loud thundery, glass cracking sound. Ultron was here. I flew over the water, and pulled out my swords. He came down so fast, like a flash of lightning. I didn’t say anything. Ultron didn’t either. I attacked. Only with my swords though. About ten minutes passed, and I dropped both my swords from exhaustion.

I left no marks on him, but he did get me once or twice with his repulser rays. There was only one more thing left I could do. I gathered up all the water I could hold, only using my feet to fly. I was already about ten feet under him. That was all I needed. I hit him with a beam as hard as I could. I could hear a metal tearing sound. I pushed the beam even harder. I was starting to lose control of my flight. I couldn’t hold on any longer. Finally, I stopped. The last thing I remember was seeing a dark and snowy sky.

I woke up in a daze. Tony and the kids were standing around me. Mia was crying. I saw that Tony’s suit was wet, so I figured he pulled me out of the water. (Deja Vu anyone?) I sat up, and remembered I had a tail. I dried myself, and hugged Mia close to me. Then I told her and the others to follow me. We went to the memorial circle, and I pushed Hawkeye’s symbol.

I called the Avengers up, and Clint ran to me. We held each other tightly, just stuck in the moment. Then I remembered Ultron.

“Tony, is he gone?”

“Yes. You blasted him into space, where he will never grow back again.”

I sighed a sigh of relief. Then, I introduced the kids to their parents.

Mia was crying when she asked, “Daddy?” Even though she was sixteen, and was basically a grown woman, she sounded like that little three year old meeting her dad for the first time.

All the kids hugged their parents, and they were all crying. I knew that the were tears of joy, because Clint, Mia, and I were sitting on the ground hugging each other finally a family. 


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Five months later, the world was back to normal, and we were all living in Avenger’s Mansion. Everyone was so much happier, especially the kids. Clint and I were so happy to be together with no threat of coming danger. I was so proud of the kids. The other Avengers were too. Mia, James, Azari, and Pym were hesitant to understand as to why I had to lie to them, but soon they forgave me, and they weren’t mad anymore. They were just happy to be with their parents again.  
  
                                                                                                                                         

The End…

for now…


End file.
